A Change in Gameplay
by Gabers100
Summary: One day, something changed in the timeline. What happened, and how will it affect Sans and the others? Slight AU. GO ahead and Fave, Like, follow, review, etc if you feel like it.
1. The fall

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, Flowers were blooming. On days like these, Kids like Frisk were outside playing tag or other games. Frisk, however, was busy trying to brush off a group of older kids.

"You want your candy back? Take it!" The apparent leader of the group said, holding the bag of candy triumphantly. Frisk frowned, her eyes showing slight fear. She looked up at the older kid, worry on her face. "Or maybe..." The kid muttered, looking up at the mountain in the distance. He got an idea, and he looked back at her, a glint in his eye. "I'll let ya keep your candy if you climb Mount Ebott and come back down." The bully said, and his two lackeys chuckled. Every once in awhile, some child would climb Mount Ebott and they'd never return, and it'd become alike to that dark house no one wants to go to on halloween. If Frisk came back down, she'd be the first… Ever. Frisk sighed as the group of bullies surrounded her and escorted her to the mountain, making sure she wouldn't escape.

"Jerks..." She'd mumble under her breath, too quiet for them to hear. They continued, still around Frisk, making sure she didn't escape. The reached the bottom of the mountain, and the leader of the group shoved her forward. She fell to the ground, and stood up quickly, and she turned towards the kid angrily. Suddenly though, it was extremely foggy. Strange. She turned, looking around and only seeing the slope of the mountain. She began heading up, one step at a time. One foot in front of the other. About halfway up (She guessed) she began feeling lightheaded. Almost.. Unbalanced. She felt... Numb. Almost as if she was asleep. She kept walking around, climbing on rocks, tree stumps, and crushing sticks. She started running, hoping to climb to the top and back down as soon as she could. She reached a flat area and continued running, before tripping on a vine. "Eek!" She heard someone yelp. It couldn't be her, though. It sounded older. Too old to be her. She fell down a hole in the ground, around twenty feet wide. She couldn't see a thing, and began feeling around before stopping. She wouldn't want to lose a hand reaching in the dark. She couldn't even see where she fell from anymore. Maybe it was a bottomless pit. Maybe not. All she knew was that by now, if she hit anything, she was gonna die.


	2. A change in view

Sans would wipe some sweat off his brow as he fired another of Gaster's strange weapon at Frisk. Frisk easily dodged it, and she slashed at him again. He'd duck, the knife blade going over his head. He'd chuckle. "That all you got, kid?" he'd ask confident but, tiring by the minute. Frisk merely smiled evilly as Sans brought his hand up, causing bones to erupt out of the ground. Frisk jumped above them easily, hacking at Sans' chest. He sidestepped, shoving her to the ground. "C'mon, kiddo. You can do better than that." He'd say, and Frisk would grunt, turning and standing, while thrusting her dagger at him. He dodged once more, chuckling. "Yeesh, you're having a bad time, arn't you?" he'd say, laughing. Frisk grunted as she got hit in the stomach with one of the bone projectiles, and she rushed forward, ducking and weaving through the onslaught of bone projectiles and Gaster Lasers. She rolled through the last one and lunged at Sans, who dodged it with ease. "You don't know how this feels, do ya, kid?" He'd ask, sounding serious for once. He easily sidestepped her next attack and tossed her up into the ceiling. She grunted and he slammed her down into the ground, causing her to have a bloody nose. She grimaced, and slashed the air where he was standing a few moments ago. He'd be a few feet away, standing with his hands in his pockets. "Having to live your life, knowing one day, it'll all just be back to the beginning." He'd continue, pulling up a wall of bones to hit her. She went through them, grunting as her LV dropped. He chuckled as the knife missed again, this time because Frisk was unbalanced. He fired another of Gaster's weapon, and it missed again, Frisk being able to duck under it."Speaking of which, you, uh, really like swinging that thing around." He'd say, nodding towards her knife. She just looked up at him, her eyes flashing a bright red color. "Listen," Sans began, stopping his attacks. Frisk looked at him, her head tilted, curious about what he has to say. "Deep down, you know you you weren't meant for fighting." He'd say, looking at her in the eyes. He couldn't see anything but the cold and dullness of them. Almost as if it were someone else. "But that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try, does it…" He'd say, sighing. Frisk looked at him, confused. "...I know there's a sliver of a good person inside of you…" he'd mutter, his eye flashing a slight blue. "C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me?" He'd ask. She stood there for a few seconds before lunging forward and attempting to stab him. He'd dodge again, sighing. "Well, it was worth a shot…" He'd sigh. He'd bring up another barrage of bones, and Frisk was once more hit. She grunted and rolled to the side, knife still clutched in her hand. "Please, my friend…" Sans said, getting desperate. "Just let this end…" He'd mumble, ducking under her knife. He'd fire Gaster's weapon at her, and she'd jump above the path of fire, slashing at his chest once more. He'd lean back, the knife barely missing him. He'd sigh. "Gotta give this my all, don't i…" He'd say to himself, bringing up a bone wall to deflect Frisk's knife. He'd sweat some more, tiring by the second. He'd duck under Frisk's knife and stand up, hands in his pockets. "Come on kid, ca-" Sans was interrupted by Frisk's attack. It hit him in the chest, slashing his chest open. He'd fall back, clutching the wound. "...Well. That was… Unexpected." He would mumble, looking at Frisk. Her blade was stained with blood, and she was looking at it curiously, as if she wasn't expecting it. "I… I'm going to grillby's." He'd gasp out, standing up and beginning to walk down the hall. As he continued his vision began shifting, and it began to get hard to stay in balance. For a second, he thought he saw… Papyrus. "Papyrus, you want anything..?" He'd ask, collapsing and closing his eyes.

 **Here's a second chapter for you all... Man, 211 views? Thanks guys! Go ahead and write reviews if you want, and I'll be sure to get the third soon!**

 **-Gabers100, Lord of getting Dunked on**

 **EDIT: 1000+ views? Thanks again, that's so great! Anyway, I'm fixing up the various problems with this (IE Typos and double spacing). Chapter 5 will be here soon! Don't forget to review, like, etc if you want!**


	3. Enter the Punmaster

Sans bolted awake, clutching his chest where the knife hit him. He looked around, realizing he was back at the entrance to the ruins. He'd sigh, before his left eye flashed and began burning a blue fire as he looked at frisk's face in the previous reset and he watched frisk look at him, perplexed. Only one time did he repeat it before stopping and blinking, his eye changing back to normal. he sighed. Just another reset. Maybe this time it would be a better ending… Maybe. He'd yawn, waiting for the sound of Toriel guiding Frisk out of the ruins. He shrugged to himself and walked ahead, not wanting to hear the voice for the hundredth (or was it thousandth?) time. Eventually he heard the door open, and shut. He'd turn around, taking a back route where Frisk wouldn't see him. He'd then trail behind her, noting she was a bit… Taller than the last couple times. Strange. "Hm." he'd muse as he continued to stay behind her. He accidentally broke a twig and Frisk turned, looking behind her. He knew it had to be her by the style of her clothes and hair, but other than that… It was like it was someone else. He saw her stop at the Gate Entrance to his sentry station. He continued walking before standing behind her.

Frisk was having a bad time. She just realised that she had been magically aged twelve years into the future, and she hated it. She didn't take her anger out on the monsters, though. I mean, they're kinda cute. Little frogs and flying… things. She just kept letting them go on their way. Either way, it was difficult in walking, since her sense of balance had been shifted. Matter of fact, she had almost died three times. She kept tripping on her way through the ruins, but by now she was walking fine, and had gotten somewhat used to the new body. Now she was what her first friend (And apparent "Guardian" as she guessed), Toriel, called the "Snowdin Forest." It was apparently a bit more dangerous since she'd be in actual monster territory, or whatever. She eventually reached a sort of… gate. She stared at it, confused, before she realised she heard footsteps. Someone was approaching her. Someone, or… Something?

"Heya." A voice would say, and she'd turn. A skeleton would be standing there, roughly her height. The only thing… The skeleton couldn't be the one talking, could it? It was looking at her, a slight light in it's eye sockets. it's mouth was in a constant grin, The apparent head itself appearing pure white. It was wearing a teal-blue parka, with a white shirt under it, along with a pair of long black pants, and some sort of sneakers. She couldn't see anything other than his head, thanks to the layers.

"Er-Uh… Hi." She'd say, waving slightly. The light in the sockets seemed to be his real "eyes," while the eye sockets… She didn't know. It was strange. Like a mask, almost.

"You're a human right?" The skeleton would speak, its mouth unmoving it. seemed to have a New Yorker accent. Strange, as Toriel had no discernible accent when frisk met her. She'd nod, still weirded out by the skeleton. "That's hilarious." The skeletal being would answer. Frisk didn't get it. "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He'd hold out his hand for a handshake. Frisk, not wanting to be rude, shook it. As soon as her hand clamped around the skeleton's glove, a rude noise erupted from it. Frisk blushed slightly and looked away, thinking he was the one making the sound. The skeleton just chuckled after it quit making the sound.

"Ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick… It's always funny." He'd still be chuckling, and she'd laugh nervously. "Yeah, So, I was supposed to keep watch for humans, but, uh, well…" He'd shrug. "I don't really care for capturing any humans. My brother Papyrus, on the other hand, Well… He's sorta what you'd call a Human-Hunting FANATIC." Frisk would frown at this. "F-Fanatic?" She'd ask, her voice shaking. She berated herself for sounding weak, as she was still getting used to speaking with her new voice. Sans would nod.

"Yep, Fanatic. Matter of fact, I think that's him over there." He'd continue, peeking over her shoulder on the tip of his toes. She'd pale slightly, turning. "One sec, I got an idea." Sans would say. "Follow me."

 **I know they're getting shorter, sorry. Just made this short for a reason. Anyway, PM, Review, Fave, Like, etc. I'll see ya guys in the next Chapter!-Gabers100, Punmaster**


	4. Enter the Spaghetti Cooker

Sans, inside his head, was freaking out. Frisk wasn't a little girl this time. What was going on?

Something wasn't right. Maybe a glitch in the barrier. Either way, he had to act like it was normal. he guided her towards the Lamp and Sentry station. "Hm… Hide behind that conveniently sized food Station, I'll handle Papyrus." He'd say, winking. She went ahead and crouched behind it, and Papyrus walked in. "Heya bro, what's up?" Sans would ask.

"You know what's up, brother!" Papyrus would say, in a sort of cheap-sounding heroic tone. It appeared to be his casual voice, and it featured a slight Italian accent to it.. "It's been eight days and you still. Haven't. Recalibrated. Your Puzzles!" He'd say, sounding annoyed. Sans would shrug. "You stand outside your station all day!" Papyrus would complain. "What are you even doing?" He'd ask.

"Staring at this lamp. It's pretty cool. Wanna join me?" Sans would say sounding a bit tired, and Papyrus would stamp his foot. "You get lazier and lazier everyday!" He'd continue, and Sans would shrug again. "Nah, I got a ton of work done today…" Sans would say. "A Skele-Ton." He'd finish, winking at nothing in particular. A strange drum sound would come out of nowhere, sounding like it was emphasizing the bad joke. Papyrus would groan, muttering something under his breath about Bad Jokes. "What? Not… Punny enough for you?" Sans would ask, chuckling.

"Sans!" Papyrus would beret. "I don't have time for this! Today I'm going to catch a human!" He'd say triumphantly, taking a stereotypical heroic pose. "I'll finally get the respect I deserve!" He'd continue.

"It's not like you earn yours, Sans! You Lazy Bones!" Papyrus would say, before blinking. Sans would just chuckle more. "Either way! I, the great papyrus, will gain everything I could ever want! Respect, Loyalty, I'll finally join the royal guard!" He'd continue, "I'll be showered in kisses when I leave my house!" He'd say, doing another heroic pose. Frisk would giggle behind the sentry post. "People will ask to be my… Friend." Papyrus would finish. Sans' smile seemed to go wider, but only seemed. "Seems like you're working yourself… Down to the bone." He'd say. "Really sans!? This isn't the time for your puns!" Papyrus would mumble, sighing with annoyance. Sans would shrug. It was about the only thing he could do to show his emotion. "What, I can't practice for shows?" He'd say, chuckling. Papyrus would just facepalm, fed up already. "Fine, I'll get going. Just don't forget to be on the lookout for humans!" Papyrus would say. "Put some… Backbone into it!" He'd say, grinning. "Nyeh heh heh!" He'd laugh. Frisk giggled at that. It was so… Strange. Papyrus would walk off, muttering something about "Puzzles."

Frisk stood up, still giggling. "What was that about?" She asked. Sans shrugged.

"Nothin'."

"Hm." She muttered, looking around. "What's with that lamp, anyway?"

"It's... Just a lamp. Kind of convenient, if you ask me."

"...Right." Frisk said, looking in the direction papyrus left.

"Anyway, uh, My brother has been feeling kinda down lately, what with him never seeing a human before and all."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Maybe.. You could have him see ya? I mean, you don't need to get 'captured' by him or whatever, but…" Sans would trail off.

"Yeah, I think I could do that." Frisk would say, smiling. Sans looked up at her, his eyes showing happiness.

"Thanks, Ki-Er, Frisk." He'd say, and she'd look at him, slightly confused.

"Erm… How do you know my name?" She'd ask, and he'd begin sweating slightly.

"Uh… Just a.. Guess."

"And why did you begin to say something before my name…?" She'd inquire, looking curious. Sans would comb his skull with a light blue comb, sweating a bit more.

"Erm… Nothing. Just… Forget it." He'd say, shrugging. She'd tilt her head slightly, and she'd just sigh, her breath frosting in front of her. Frisk shivered slightly, realizing how cold it was in the forest. It was snowing and she could feel her feet and hands going numb. She'd sneeze and Sans would would glance at her. "Need a jacket?" He'd ask, and she'd nod slightly. He'd go behind the sentry station and he'd pull out a parka the exact same as his. He took his off and tossed it to her, putting the new one on quickly. When Frisk put it on, it was strangely heated. Skeletons don't make heat, do they…? Strange. Maybe it had a sort of heat magic woven into it, or whatever.

"Thanks." She said, and he nodded.

"No problem, I got tons of 'em in these." He'd say.

"...Why?"

"I dunno, why not?" He'd shrug, and Frisk sighed. Sans would yawn, looking around. "You're welcome. Anyway, I'll go meet up with my brother. He's over that way." He'd say, pointing towards where Papyrus left. He began walking the other direction, and eventually the fog covered his silhouette. Then, he was gone. Frisk frowned. This place was strange. Stranger than her own town, which was… Different than normal. Maybe it had to do with being close to the mountain, maybe not. She shrugged and went towards where Sans pointed.

 **Four down. There you all go! Next chapter'll take longer since I'm making them from scratch.-Gabers100**


	5. The first Puzzle

Frisk continued through the woods, her breath frosting in front of her. She stopped when she saw Sans and Papyrus talking. Strange, didn't sans go the other direction? It probably didn't matter.

"And so I told Undyne-" Papyrus stopped as Frisk caught his eye. He turned, looked at Frisk, and looked back at papyrus. The two began looking between Frisk and each other. "Sans, is that… A human?!" Papyrus said excitedly.

"...No, that's a rock, Papyrus." Sans said. Turns out, Papyrus was looking at a rock right behind Frisk. "But what's that in front of the rock?"

"...Oh. My. Gosh." Papyrus would exclaim. "Sans is that a human?" He'd ask quickly.

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh, a human!" Papyrus would pretty much squeal from excitement. "Human! I am the great Papyrus, trainee in the royal guard! Today, I will capture you, and take you to Undyne!" He'd say, making a dramatic pose. Frisk would giggle slightly. "Human, you'll never get past my dreaded… Puzzles!" He'd announce, and he'd run off again. Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"What's with him?" Frisk asked, walking up to Sans.

"Well, He's never seen a human before, I guess he's just excited. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya." Sans said, winking. Frisk giggled and he followed Papyrus, leaving frisk alone. She shivered again, zipping up Sans' jacket. What a funny pair of skeletons. She looked around and followed their footsteps. Soon she came to a clearing, where a large area of snow was brushed away. Sans and Papyrus were across from her, next to the exit. "Human! I, the great papyrus, have constructed a puzzle for you!" He announced, and Frisk blew into her hands and warmed them up, looking at Papyrus. "It is an invisible Electric maze! If you touch the edge, this ball will give you a nasty shock!" He'd say, laughing his strange laugh and pulling out a small blue orb. Frisk frowned, looking at the empty space in front of her.

"Not really fair.." She' mumbled. and she took a step forward. nothing happened, and she took another step forward. The blue ball gave a surge of electricity… Towards Papyrus. He danced around, shaking due to the elecricity in him.

"Gahh!" He fell over, still holding the ball. Sans chuckled slightly.

"Uh, papyrus, I think the human is supposed to hold the electric ball." Sans said, and Papyrus stood up, rubbing ash off himself.

"Bah! I knew that." Papyrus said, walking through the maze. His footsteps left a small snow path, showing where the path through was. He handed Frisk the orb, and she bit her lip, trying to not burst out laughing. Papyrus walked back to the side of Sans and he laughed his strange laugh. "Nyeh heh heh! Try going through now, human!" He'd say, and sans made eye contact with Frisk. Sans winked, and Frisk grinned, following the pieces of snow and finishing on the side Sans and Papyrus were on. Papyrus stood there, looking astonished, before apparently gaining his composure. "You slippery snail! You finished that all too easy!" the taller Skeleton said, and Sans shrugged.

"Maybe she's just good at it." Sans said, and Papyrus stomped his foot.

"No matter! The human won't get past our second puzzle, will she sans?" Papyrus said, running off to the next puzzle. Sans waited a few seconds before turning to Frisk.  
"Is he always like this?" Frisk asked.  
"Yep. He wears that outfit all the time. We made it for a Costume party, matter of fact. He calls it his 'Battle Body.' Isn't my brother cool?" Sans said. Frisk nodded slightly, not wanting to sound rude. "Anyway, kid, Don't worry about these puzzles. They arn't too bad, and he'll probably let you go after you beat them all." Sans would shrug his shoulders. "Anyway, I'll go catch up with my bro again. Great job with that Maze, by the way." He'd wink, moonwalking in Papyrus' direction. Frisk put the blue orb on the ground, guessing she could just leave it there.

"These two are so peculiar…" She'd mumble to herself, following Papyrus and Sans' footsteps.

 **Fifth one finished! Thanks for reading guys, If you want me to continue, like, follow, etc! I'll be sure to do more soon! See you all next time!- Gabers100, Gasterblaster user**


	6. The second puzzle?

Frisk would look around before pulling out her phone and attempting to contact Toriel again. So far, she hadn't picked up each time she tried calling. She sighed after the 'leave a message' voice began, and she hung up. She pulled some of that Spider Cider out of her jacket pocket, and she drank it, a few of the cuts she sustained earlier began to disappear. She continued on, and found a simple clearing again. Sans and Papyrus were on the other side once more. Papyrus cackled his strange laugh.

"Nyeh heh heh! Human, my brother Sans has provided the toughest Puzzle yet!" He said in triumph, before looking around. "...Where is the puzzle, sans?" He asked, and Sans nodded towards a piece of paper on the ground.  
"It's right there, on the ground. Don't worry, they'll never get past it." He'd say, and Frisk walked up to it, picking it up. It was a word search. It looked like it was from a Kids menu, with the name "Monster Kidz Word Search", but had words like "Mettaton" and "Monster" in it. She frowned, stuffing it in her pocket and looking up at Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus looked between her and Sans, before stopping and throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"Sans! You said they wouldn't be able to finish it!" Papyrus groaned dramatically.

"Whoops. Shoulda used today's crossword." Sans said, and Papyrus turned towards him, obviously confused.

"Sans, everyone knows Junior Jumble is harder than the crossword!"

"Oh come on now, Papyrus. Junior Jumble is for Baby Bones." Sans said, and Frisk just sighed. Papyrus sighed as well, turning to Frisk.

"Human! Solve this dispute. Which is harder, the Crossword," Papyrus asked. "Or Junior Jumble?"

Frisk thought for a moment, when she caught Sans winking at her.

"Uh… Junior Jumble…?"

"Ha! See? Even the human agrees Junior Jumble is harder than the Crossword!" Papyrus said, and Sans shrugged.

"Alright. Well, Go ahead and get the next Puzzle ready, I'll be right there." Sans said, and Papyrus left, leaving Frisk and Sans again.

"Well kid, you're doin' pretty good. Papyrus is having the time of his life." Sans said, chuckling. Frisk chuckled back.  
"He sounds kinda… well, Sure of himself."  
"Yeah, that's just the way he acts. Really he's kinda nice when you get to know him."  
"Hm."  
"Anyway, I'll go follow Papyrus again. Have fun with the Puzzles." Sans said, walking in the other direction again. The fog covered him and he disappeared once more. Frisk simply sighed, continuing to the next area.

 **Just a little update, been busy with schoolwork. I'll be sure to add more next time!**

 **-Gabers100, Unofficial Trom-Bone player**


	7. Update!

**Heya everyone, Architech (Gabers100) here. Lettin' you all know that a new Undertale Fanfic by me is up! It's in my profile, and currently the one I will be working on.I hope you all read it and enjoy! I'll be sure to get back to this eventually, before I leave the undergroun-er, nvm.**

 **-Architech**


End file.
